<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'll Protect You" - Peter Parker x Harley Keener - Hunger Games by ceo_of_lonely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513708">"I'll Protect You" - Peter Parker x Harley Keener - Hunger Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_lonely/pseuds/ceo_of_lonely'>ceo_of_lonely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hunger Games (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_lonely/pseuds/ceo_of_lonely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Peter Parker and Harley Keener are chosen to attend the 80th Hunger Games?</p><p>* * *</p><p>In this AU, the revolution never happened, so Katniss and every other character did exist but they either died or won the games and fell off the map.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. "I volunteer as tribute".</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>  "It's ok, we'll be fine, I mean, there are hundreds of people, there's no way we'll get chosen," Harley said, not so sure of his own words. Peter was clinging onto him, hugging his arm probably strong enough to break it if he wanted, but Harley let it go, knowing his boyfriend was absolutely petrified.</p><p>"Yeah," the younger boy whispered, his voice shaky as his eyes pinned on the stage and giant group of people sitting on countless rows of chairs. All were dressed in the same grey clothes and had the same frightened and worried features on their pale faces.</p><p>The pair walked to some empty chairs and sat down, Peter barely sitting on his own chair more than he was Harley's.</p><p>"Don't worry, darlin', we're in this together, ok?" Harley asked, pushing a stray hair out of Peter's face. Peter hummed, watching as a woman walked onto the stage and towards the microphone. She wore an exaggerated green wig and matching eyeshadow, her outfit being just as striking and colorful.</p><p>There were guards dressed in white surrounding the stage, and on the left of the woman, sat a large bowl with little white papers inside. Harley swallowed, tightening his grip on Peter's trembling hand.</p><p>"Good day everyone!" The woman greeted, a wide smile plastered on her face, as if she wasn't about to give the names of children who would have to fight against others until only one would be left standing. "My name is Effie Trinket, and welcome to the 80th annual Hunger Games."</p><p>No one spoke. No one moved. </p><p>"Before we get started," she added. "There has been a change in one of the rules. Now, there can be two people of the same gender in a single District!" She clapped her hands in excitement, her grin somehow growing.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Well," she cleared her throat. "Let's start."</p><p>She walked over to the bowl and picked out a piece of paper before walking back to the mic. She slowly opened the paper and took a step closer to the range of the mic.</p><p>"The first person in District Twelve," she paused. "Is Peter Benjamin Parker."</p><p>Harley froze. Everyone stopped as well, as if they were waiting for him. Everyone knew Peter, he was nice and funny and an overall good person. Never did anyone think he would be chosen. Harley felt his muscles lock, not letting go of Peter's hand even when the boy had stood up, tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>"Come up, dear," Effie said sweetly. </p><p>Harley could not let this happen to Peter. He had so much coming for him. He was so smart and talented, and besides, the world needed Spider-Man.</p><p>His legs pushed him up and he opened his mouth. He had already spoken before Peter had time to realize.</p><p>"I volunteer as Tribute!" He said loudly. A sob came from somewhere in the crowd, probably from his sister. Peter stared at him, his face unreadable.</p><p>"What the fuck did you do," he finally whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. Harley was taken aback. Peter never cursed.</p><p>"Hurry up, then," Effie said, her gaze now shifting to Harley.</p><p>"No," Peter told her, his eyes locked on Harley. "No, I'll go."</p><p>Not a word came from anyone. Not from the crowd. Not from Effie.</p><p>"Well if you two can't decide, both of you will go," she finally replied. Peter looked as if he were about to argue but Harley took his hand.</p><p>"We're in this together."</p><hr/><p>   "Why? Why did you do it, Harley? You didn't have to, you didn't -Peter would've been fine, for God's sake, he has superpowers!" Harley's little sister, Abbie, cried, pushing her finger into Harley's shoulder with every word. Tears streamed from her eyes nonstop, her face was red and puffy, as if she'd been crying since the second Harley volunteered.</p><p>"I know, I know, but I couldn't leave him all alone," he replied, letting himself be the punching bag for his sister's grief.</p><p>"Now-" she paused to sob. "Now there's a chance I'll lose both of you!"</p><p>Harley sighed, knowing it would be hard for his mom and sister.</p><p>"You know there can only be one winner, right? So at least one of you is -is," she froze and fell back onto the couch, hiding her face in her hands. Harley kneeled down to her and hugged her, lightly rocking her.</p><p>"Not always, there have been two winners in the past," he reassured her, rubbing her back.</p><p>When she finally stopped crying and her sobs turned to sniffles, she stood up defiantly. Harley did the same, his hands still on her elbows.</p><p>"You have to win," she begged, her tone serious yet scared.</p><p>"We'll try, Abbie," he said before wrapping his arms around her in a final hug. </p><hr/><p>   Harley met Peter at the train station, both of them sleep deprived from the night before. Peter intertwined their fingers and took a deep breath.</p><p>"We'll be fine," he whispered, looking up at Harley. The blond smiled and pressed a soft kiss against his boyfriend's lips before both stepped onto the train.</p><p>  It was a long ride, well, at least for the boys. They cuddled up together on the couch next to the window and watched the sky pass them by. They would try and talk about anything other than the Games, but neither had gotten close to forgetting about it.</p><p>Peter sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Harley knew it would be hard. Having to survive, having to worry about so many things; food, other Tributes attacking, injuries, water. And while Peter's powers helped, with his super senses, strength, and healing, they would also probably slow them down, with his high metabolism, for example.</p><p>"Peter," Harley said. Peter looked up, his face full of anxiety. "We'll be fine, ok? You gotta believe that."</p><p>Peter hesitated and tore his eyes away, looking down at his hands. Harley put a finger under the younger boy's chin and lifted his head.</p><p>"Do you believe me?"</p><p>"I do."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>10</p><p>9</p><p>8</p><p>Peter eyed the bags and weapons a few feet away.</p><p>7</p><p>6</p><p>His eyes darted around the group of teens and kids alike, his gaze meeting with Harley's.</p><p>5</p><p>4</p><p>He took a deep breath, trying to calm his senses which were going haywire.</p><p>3</p><p>2</p><p>Harley slowly shook his head.</p><p>1</p><p>A hollow siren went off.</p><p>Immediately, most of the teens sped towards the center, the ones who reached first already finding ways to harm or even kill the others. Peter decided not to take too long deciding what he should do, so, he darted forward. He easily missed knives and arrows flying his way, his strengthened legs carrying him faster than the rest. He grabbed a black backpack and a knife, hidden in the tall grass. He ignored the bodies falling around him, blood pouring from horrifying injuries as their eyes stared up at the sky, lifeless.</p><p>He kept on running forward and looked around for Harley, who was tussling on the ground with a girl who was trying to push down a knife to his throat. Peter darted forward and punched her square in the jaw, enough to knock her unconscious, but not to kill her.</p><p>
  <em>Peter wasn't going to kill a single person.</em>
</p><p>Peter helped Harley get to his feet and sighed in relief when he saw no injuries on his boyfriend.</p><p>"I got this," Harley said, showing Peter a black metal bottle full of water.</p><p>"That's great, Harls, we'll see everything once we get out of here."</p><p>"Ok."</p><hr/><p>  They stopped running by a tall tree, one of those that are probably twenty years old. Peter placed his hands on his knees, his chest heaving as he panted from running so much. They had run into a little girl, probably around 14 years old, and it broke Peter's heart to see her so frail and scared. They had offered for her to stay with them but she kindly declined and ran off.</p><p>"Have any more energy to climb?" Harley asked, looking up the tree at a thick, stable branch they could rest on.</p><p>"Yeah," Peter breathed out, tightening the straps on the backpack.</p><p>They slowly climbed up, Peter arriving at the branch first and checking if it was safe.</p><p>"We're good," he said, grabbing Harley's hand and pulling him up the rest of the way. They sat down and Peter put the backpack on his lap. He opened the zipper and looked inside. There was a water bottle, a small first-aid kit, a pack of peanuts and another with crackers. Peter's hopes drained.</p><p>It definitely wouldn't be enough for them to stay up in the tree until it was over.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Harley asked, noticing the disappointment in Peter's expression.</p><p>"This won't be enough to stay up here."</p><p>Harley grabbed Peter's hand and smiled softly.</p><p>"We'll  be ok."</p><hr/><p>   Peter didn't sleep that night. Running on an empty stomach and anxiety, there was no way he could even close his eyes without panic flaring up. Harley had fallen asleep against Peter's chest, his frame shivering every now and then. Peter hated seeing his boyfriend like that. Stomach growling, face pale as if he were afraid even in his sleep, and arms wrapped around Peter's waist for warmth. Peter sighed, resting his head against the trunk and looking at the terrain below.</p><p>If it weren't for the circumstances, Peter would have adored the view. The moonlight was filtering through the thick trees, forming patterns on the dirt below, crickets were chirping, and the stars burned bright.</p><p>Peter flinched as muffled screaming was heard in the near distance, quickly cut off and replaced by eerie silence. </p><p>He froze as the sound of crunching leaves started getting nearer to the tree. Peter held his breath and looked around. He silently thanked his night-vision as he watched a short figure walk into the open. He squinted, trying to identify the person. His senses weren't going off so he relaxed. The person took a few more steps into the moonlight.</p><p>Peter gasped as he recognized the girl he had run into with Harley earlier that day. She was trembling and her face was covered in dust and blood. She was holding her arm tightly, where a sluggish stream of blood came from. Peter regretted not have asked for her name before.</p><p>"Hey, Harls," he whispered, softly shaking Harley's shoulder. He woke up and looked up at Peter in confusion. Peter pointed to the girl who was now sitting at the base of the trunk, silently crying. Harley immediately sat up and fumbled for the first-aid kit.</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>They slowly climbed down on the opposite side of the girl, hoping she wouldn't get scared and run at the sight of them. Peter made it all the way down and slowly rounded the corner.</p><p>"Hey," he said softly. She jumped back, her hand swiftly going for a throwing knife in her back pocket. Her body relaxed but she still remained alert when she saw him.</p><p>"You ok?" Harley asked from behind Peter. She slowly shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>"We didn't get your name last time," Peter said. She sniffled and stood up in front of them.</p><p>"Alice," she whispered back.</p><p>"Ok, Alice, let's get you fixed up, alright?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this is short :((((<br/>I'll try to make the next chapter a lil bit longer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    All three found their way back to the branch and sat down as Peter wrapped Alice's injured arm. She slightly winced as Peter tightened the gauze and tied it down.</p><p>"You wanna tell us what happened, kiddo?" Harley asked sweetly, passing her the water bottle. She stared down at the ground below in fear, as if recalling the memory and expecting for whatever happened to happen again. She took a sip of water and sighed.</p><p>"Some girls from District 3 attacked me and my teammate... They stabbed him to death and only managed to slice my arm," she said sadly, finally letting the death of her teammate sink in. She sniffled and looked up at the starry sky. Peter and Harley exchanged a sad glance before turning back to her.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," Peter whispered, taking her hand. She squeezed it and sent him a weak smile.</p><p>"It's alright, at least he won't be in this horrible place anymore." Her face shifted into a furious glare, looking around the forest with pure hatred. Harley nodded and rubbed her back reassuringly.</p><p>"You two can sleep, I'll take watch," Harley offered, directing his gaze to meet Peter's.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, you have to sleep, I'll do it," the younger boy replied, not meeting Harley's gaze and letting Alice get comfortable. Harley sighed and leaned over to capture Peter's lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>"Fine, but you're getting sleep tomorrow."</p><hr/><p>   Peter rested his head against the wood, forcing his eyelids not to close. The lack of food made his muscles exhausted, begging for him to rest. He rolled his head to the side, making sure no one was creeping up on them. With Harley snoring lightly against his chest and their legs tangled up for warmth, Peter drifted off after days of sleepless nights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  Peter was jolted awake by a wave of pain pulsing through his head. He looked down and saw a blond girl right as she threw a throwing knife towards the three. Peter raised an arm and grabbed it in mid-air. She huffed and took out a few more.</p><p>"Shit, guys, guys, guys, wake up," he stuttered, shaking Harley's shoulder.</p><p>"Huh?" The blond murmured, nuzzling his head further into Peter's chest.</p><p>"Harley!" Peter shouted, making his boyfriend sit up with confusion. Peter scrambled to his feet as he jumped down to the grass under them.</p><p>"Wake Alice up and leave, Harley!"</p><p>He turned to face the girl, who was circling him, knives in hand. Two boys walked out behind her, one holding up a bow and arrow and another holding a dagger. One of the boy's attention snapped as Harley and Alice jumped down from the tree on the opposite side. He grinned and started running towards the two, who had also started running.</p><p>Peter stepped in front of the boy, holding his fists up.</p><p>"Oh, no, Jack! It's your weakness, fists!" the other boy scoffed sarcastically. Peter sighed, his eyes not leaving this so-called-Jack. He ran up to Peter and took a swing, missing by a long shot. Peter dodged his attacks easily, still keeping an eye on the other two, who were watching angrily. Finally, Peter punched Jack on the side of the head, causing him to stumble back.</p><p>"You useless piece of shit," the girl growled, stomping towards him and slicing her knife right across his throat, without hesitation. Jack gasped as dark, thick blood spewed out in the rhythms of his slowing heartbeat. He collapsed onto his chest, his head turned to the side and his unseeing eyes staring blankly.</p><p>Peter stared down at his body, absolutely horrified. He didn't even realize when the girl ran towards him and tackled him, jabbing her elbow against his throat. He tried to push her off, but she was strong and he was tired. He coughed and pulled at her arm, His limbs growing heavy and his vision getting fuzzy after a minute or two.</p><p>"Why didn't you kill me?" she suddenly asked, ever so slightly letting go to let him respond. Peter gasped and choked on the air, panting and resting his head down when he'd finished.  He suddenly realized she was the girl who had been fighting with Harley when the games had started.</p><p>"I don't kill," he breathed out, his voice raspy and weak. Her face slightly softened, as if she wasn't expecting his answer. Her distraction gave Peter the time to knee her in the stomach. She rolled off of him and he stumbled to his feet. As if on command, the guy with the bow pointed an arrow right to Peter's chest. Still panting for breath and with an arrow less than a foot away, Peter raised his hands in defeat, hoping they would spare him and let him go. He couldn't even imagine Harley coming to look for him and finding him with an arrow right in his chest.</p><p>"Wait," the girl said, still rubbing her abdomen. She put a hand over the arrow and lowered it before stumbling to him.</p><p>"I will spare you just like you spared me, but next time, you won't be so lucky," she said coldly, fiddling with her knife. She glared up at him and without a second glace, jammed the knife into his bicep and slowly dragged down. Peter hissed in pain, falling onto his knees and grasping at his arm. The wound wasn't deep, but it still hurt like hell.</p><p>"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind," she said, turning and walking away.</p><p>Still tired and dazed and in pain, Peter stumbled to where he had seen Harley and Alice run off to. His vision was fuzzy and his mind was elsewhere, replaying Jack's death over and over, trying not to throw up as he recalled the giant puddle of blood coming from such a simple wound.</p><p>He saw someone running up to him, a shorter figure close behind. He stopped in his tracks as the person neared.</p><p>"Pete," they said before engulfing him into a tight hug. By his voice and smell, Peter immediately recognized Harley, and melted into his touch. They fell onto their knees, Peter pushing his head into Harley's touch.</p><p>"You're hurt," Alice said, kneeling down next to the two. Harley pulled back, crossing his legs and inspecting Peter's arm.</p><p>"You're lucky you got out of that, Pete, you scared me shitless," he said, bathing the wound in water and wrapping it gently. Peter breathed out a tired chuckle and rested his head on Harley's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm tired," he murmured, breathing in the comforting scent of his boyfriend.</p><p>"I know, baby, come on, Alice and I found a cave we can stay in for a while," Harley explained, picking Peter up bridal-style.</p><hr/><p>   They eventually found their way back into the small cave. It was hidden by bushes and tall grass. From a distance, it seemed like a normal hill. Harley carried a sleeping Peter into the cave and laid him down on the "bed" he and Alice had put together, made mostly of thick strands of grass and moss. Peter stirred and curled up into a tight ball, his arms wrapping around his legs. Harley sat down next to him and sighed.</p><p>"Harley?" Alice asked from her own little mattress.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Do you think we'll make it?"</p><p>Harley sighed, not wanting to scare the little girl but not to lie to her either.</p><p>"I don't know, Alice, if we try hard enough, I think we can."</p><p>"Ok," she replied, looking out of the opening of the cave. "I was thinking about going back to the Cornucopia to look for some more stuff, maybe there's some leftover bottles or food." she proposed. </p><p>"We can go tomorrow. Peter needs some rest and there's no way I'm leaving him alone or you go on your own."</p><p>"Sure, I'm gonna sleep a little, you should too," Alice replied with a soft smile. Harley nodded and cuddled up to Peter, swearing to himself -for the hundredth time- he would do <em>anything</em> to protect him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the long wait! I just had a lot of stuff goin on :(<br/>anyway, hope u liked the chapter!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Peter's eyes fluttered open, for a moment forgetting where he was as he breathed in Harley's scent and listened to his steady heartbeat.</p><p>Then, it hit him.</p><p>His arm was stinging, his head was pounding and his stomach was aching and growling. He slipped out of Harley's weak grasp and sat up, resting his head in his hands as his surroundings spun and warped.</p><p>"You ok?" Someone asked quietly. His head shot up and he saw Alice sitting on her "bed", water bottle and bag of crackers in hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I just have a headache," he murmured, rubbing his temples and looking back down.</p><p>"You need to eat, Peter," she said strictly, almost <em>motherly</em>. </p><p>"I'm fine," Peter lied, gritting his teeth as he shifted in his spot and his stomach twisted with pain.</p><p>"Peter."</p><p>He looked over to her.</p><p>"Your stomach was louder than the birds outside this morning, you haven't eaten since you guys found me, and Harley told me about you being hungry all the time, this isn't healthy for you," she explained, tossing the bag of crackers his way. Peter watched them fall a few inches from him. His mouth watered at the sight of them.</p><p>"I'm fine," he repeated, tearing his eyes away to meet her's.</p><p>"I know you're lying. Harley and I already ate, if that's what you're wondering."</p><p>Peter sighed and looked back down at the crackers. He knew she was right. He hadn't heard a single thing come from Harley's stomach all night. He reluctantly took them and stuffed one into his mouth.</p><p>"Thanks," he mumbled. She chuckled and waved her hand dismissively. </p><p>He ate the remaining three and a half crackers and the pain slowly started to fade. As relieved as he felt, he knew that in a few hours, the pain would be back, and probably worse.</p><p>"Mornin'," Harley muttered beside him. He was on his back and gazing up at Peter in pure love. "I'm glad you're eating again."</p><p>"You're very welcome," Alice replied before Peter could. Harley chuckled and sat up to kiss Peter's temple.</p><p>"How's your arm?" He asked, looking down at Peter's wrapped bicep.</p><p>"It stings a little but it's healing."</p><p>"We were thinking of going back to the Cornucopia to look for some more stuff," Alice said after a while. She and Harley looked over at Peter.</p><p>"Sure, but we gotta be careful, we're probably not the only ones who thought of that," he replied, tossing the plastic bag back into their almost empty backpack. "Let's go."</p>
<hr/><p>   They carefully hiked through the forest, careful not to alarm any other Districts. They walked for a good hour before they made it to where the trees stopped and the silver of the Cornucopia glimmered under the morning sunlight. Peter took a step out into the daylight and looked around. He waved for the other two to follow him when he saw no one in the area.</p><p>They tip-toed to the hollow side and started raiding the last of the supplies. They were shocked that other groups hadn't done the same because there was a generous amount of food and water. They found no sleeping bags, though, so sleeping on moss it was. Peter shoved the three small water bottles they had found into the backpack along with the several packs on crackers, most of them having been hidden in tall grass or under the decomposing bodies scattered everywhere.</p><p>"Come on, let's not push our luck," Peter whispered, throwing the backpack over his shoulder. He, again, offered to lead them and slowly turned the corner to go back to their cave. He froze when he heard a gut-wrenching scream from behind him. He turned around and saw Alice being held back by a tall, black-haired boy, around her age. He was holding a dagger to her throat as she struggled to escape his grasp. Harley sped towards her but someone stepped in front of him, holding up a bow and pointing an arrow between his eyes. Peter stepped forward but someone grabbed his wrists and tugged them behind his back.</p><p>"Nice seeing you again," a familiar voice whispered into his ear. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of the girl who had raided them the day before. Flashbacks of Jack's death and her quick, simple actions sent shivers down Peter's spine.</p><p>"Let us go," Harley spat, his glance shifting from Peter to Alice.</p><p>"And what makes you think we'll do that?" the girl asked, drawing one of her signature throwing knives and tracing it along Peter's throat.</p><p>"Man, what is it with you and cutting people's throats with throwing knives? Aren't they meant to be thrown, dumbass?" Peter said sharply, immediately regretting it as the girl kicked him behind the knee, causing him to fall onto them, twisted him around and slammed him onto the ground, her boot pressing against his throat.</p><p>"And choking people-" he breathed out.</p><p>"Be quiet, Pete," Harley interrupted, watching desperately.</p><p>"What do you want from us?" Alice asked, finally deciding to stay still.</p><p>"Are you slow? Do you not know what these Games are? We're gonna kill you, duh," the girl replied, her gaze shifting down to Peter as she pressed down harder. Peter wheezed, his hands fumbling for her foot.</p><p>"Wait, wait! You don't have to kill us," Harley started, staring down at Peter's rapidly weakening figure in horror. "We can team up- and stop the games!"</p><p>The girl laughed. "<em>Stop</em> the games? It's been tried before and it's never worked, besides, why should we trust you?"</p><p>"Because... Uh, well-"</p><p>"Shut up," she snapped before Harley could finish. "Danny, kill him, I'm tired of his rambling." She glared at Harley, who held a defensive stance.</p><p>"Wait!" Peter coughed out, weakly hitting her ankle with his fists to get her attention. "Don't- don't kill him." His breaths came out in weak, labored wheezes as his lungs contracted awkwardly. His vision was fuzzy and he knew in a matter of minutes he would pass out, but he would not let anyone lay a finger on Harley if it was the last thing he did. "Me."</p><p>The girl raised an eyebrow in amusement. A malicious grin spread across her face as she raised her foot. Peter coughed and choked as she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet.</p><p>"How do you think we should do it, Danny? You never get to choose," she said, a hit of excitement in her voice. So-called Danny smailed and looked at Peter up and down.</p><p>"He's small. Weak. Beating?" He said, his expression looking as if he were reading a complicated equation.</p><p>"No-no, stop!" Harley said as the first punch was thrown to Peter's stomach. "Screw this," he muttered to himself before turning to Danny and pushing his bow down. He threw a few punches to Danny's face until he finally collapsed, completely unconscious. Harley panted and turned to Peter, who was struggling trying to fight the girl. Harley leaped into action, pulling her off of Peter and kneeing her in the abdomen. She doubled over and sent a glare to the boy holding Alice. Harley frowned in confusion, and it gave her time to tackle him. She threw a few punches, mostly missed, at Harley as Peter tried to pry her off of Harley.</p><p>As they tussled back and forth and Peter slowly regained his strength, a scream echoed in the entire forest. Peter, Harley, and the girl paused and turned to look. Alice was on her knees, tears streaming down her red face, and a dagger stuck deep in her chest.</p><p>"NO!" Peter screamed, scrambling to his feet and running towards her.</p><p>"You idiot! I told you to kill them, not her!" The girl yelled at the younger boy.</p><p>Everything happened so slow for Harley. First, he stared into Alice's eyes, slowly draining all signs of life, then, Peter running to her limp body, and finally, the girl next to him throwing two knives across the clearing, one hitting the boy right under the throat, and the other, into Peter's side. The boy with the knife in his throat, collapsed onto his chest, digging it further into his flesh. Peter hissed as he looked down in what only Harley could tell was terror. Harley was frozen. Between running to his boyfriend's side or finishing off with the girl, he decided to go with the second option. He turned to her and probably punched the hardest punch he'd ever thrown, haring a pop as her jaw dislocated and she was out <em>cold</em>.</p><p>He turned to Peter and he felt like crying. The younger boy was ignoring his wound and crawling to Alice's lifeless body, pushing her shoulder back and forth, begging her to wake up. Harley ran to him.</p><p>"Hey, hey- Peter, it's ok, she's gone," she whispered, softly pulling him away from her body. Her small frame stabbed Harley's heart with guilt as a river of blood poured from what was probably her heart.</p><p>"no, no, no, please, she's ok," Peter sobbed, pushing against Harley's arms. Harley would understand and he would completely let him grieve if it weren't the fact that Peter crawling only deepened the knife into his side. He grabbed Peter's shoulders and pulled him against his chest.</p><p>"Peter. She's gone, I'm sorry. But you're hurt, and you're making it worse."</p><p>Peter didn't reply, he only cried and sobbed until they turned into weak sniffles and his breathing slowed.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Harley whispered, rocking his boyfriend back and forth as his eyes shifted from Alice's body to Peter's pale face. Peter shook his head.</p><p>"S' not your fault," he breathed out, grabbing Harley's hand softly. He turned his head and coughed out some rogue drops of blood. Harley slightly winced.</p><p>"Yes, yes it is, I just froze, and I watched her throw the knives and I did nothing, Pete-" he stammered, hot tears pricking at his eyes and blurring his vision. Peter brought up a hand to his cheek.</p><p>"Stop, Harls, this isn't your fault. You always tell me not to blame myself for things I had no control over, now listen to me; there was nothing you could've done." Peter's fingers wrapped around the back of Harley's neck and brought him down for a kiss. Harley sniffled and looked down once they pulled apart.</p>
<hr/><p>   Harley sat there for what felt like an eternity, holding Peter close to him. He'd ripped part of his shirt off to soak up some blood, but after a few minutes, the cloth was drenched in the red liquid. Peter's face was dangerously pale, his eyes distant and tired.</p><p>"Hey, Pete?" Harley asked, trying not to wince at the sound of his voice; scared and quiet. Peter hummed in response, trying to pry his eyes open to look up at the blond. "I love you," he croaked out, the tears he had been holding back finally letting lose.</p><p>"This isn't a goodbye," he slurred.</p><p>"Just in case, Peter, I love you. So much. you know that right?"</p><p>Peter hummed again, ever so slightly nodding his head.</p><p>"I love you too," he whispered back, the softest of smiles on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>y'all!!1!!!1!! sorry if this has any big mistakes uuhhgg im lazy and didn't wanna correct them :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Harley had no idea how long he'd been there. The sun was biting at the nape of his neck and few clouds were scattered across the sky. He was sitting in the middle of the clearing, rocking Peter's limp body back and forth, crying, and next to Alice's body. </p><p><em>This is all a nightmare,</em> he thought. <em>None of this is real.</em></p><p>As much as he wanted to stare down at Peter, he had to stay alert. He hadn't heard from any other people, but he couldn't afford to let his guard down.</p><p>Suddenly, he started hearing something. It was a low rumble, and it was getting louder and louder. Harley looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. There was nothing in sight. He flinched and wrapped his arms protectively around Peter when an explosion rattled the dome protecting the forest.  Black smoke clouded the air, revealing a hole in the forcefield and a black helicopter on the other side. It slowly descended and landed a few feet away from Harley. All he could do was stare.</p><p>The ramp flew open and none other than Tony Stark ran out towards the two.</p><p>"Kid! Can you stand?" He asked, kneeling down next to Harley.</p><p>"Tony? what are you doing here?"</p><p>"We're gonna get you out, you two were the last standing," Tony explained, helping Harley stand up with Peter in his arms. </p><p>"Wha-"</p><p>"Hurry up, kid, we have to be fast."</p><p>Harley and Tony walked back into the helicopter and it took off. Bruce quickly walked over to Harley and riped Peter out of his arms, carrying him over to a table. Harley followed close behind, his hands fidgeting nervously.</p><p>"He's gonna be alright, is he? Bruce? Is he gonna be ok?"</p><p>"Come on, kid, Bruce needs space," Tony said softly, gently pulling Harley back.</p><p>"No, no, I gotta be there, I have to make sure he's okay-" Harley stuttered, interrupted by Tony pulling him close into a tight hug. Not a second later, Harley broke down.</p><hr/><p>   "He's ok, Tony," Bruce said, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony sighed in relief, looking over to Peter who lay sleeping in a bed, a thick white gauze wrapped around the injury.</p><p>"Um, how's Harley?"</p><p>Tony looked back at Bruce and then behind him, where Harley was curled up into a ball on another bed, his face still covered in dirt and Peter's blood.</p><p>"He'll be ok."</p><p>*</p><p>  Peter woke up swiftly, his body immediately jolting up and his eyes snapping open. He wasn't in the forest anymore, and his side was burning with pain.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy," someone said softly. Peter looked over and saw Harley sitting next to him, his hair wet and flat against his forehead.</p><p>"Harls," Peter breathed out, resting back against the pillow. "Where are we?"</p><p>"We're at the Avengers' Tower."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Harley grabbed Peter's hand and sighed.</p><p> "What about Alice?" Peter suddenly asked. Harley's face dropped.</p><p>"She, uh, she didn't make it..."</p><p>"Oh," Peter whispered. Harley cupped his cheek with one hand.</p><p>"Hey, it's ok, there was nothing we could've done," he reassured, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. Peter nodded and moved to the side, patting the empty spot beside him. Harley chuckled and crawled into the bed, being extra careful not to touch Peter's stitches. The younger boy cuddled up to him and rested his head on Harley's chest.</p><p>Harley sighed and his eyes drooped shut. His previously tensed muscled relaxed as Peter's slow, even breaths tickled his collarbone and his arm draped around his torso. Maybe, for once, everything was okay.</p><p>Everything was going to be okay.</p><hr/><p>   Them and the Avengers went on to challenge the Capitol and throw Snow out of power. They would fight for hours on end, swarms of the government's soldiers seeming endless. Tony would lend Harley one of his suits and after a full day, they would banish Snow from his power and the cruel ways of society would be no more.</p><p>For the kids.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>For Alice.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is a really short chapterrrr sorry :/</p><p>thank y'all for all the support you've given me on this &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>